


For the Greater Good

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: But whatever, Discussion of Death, Gen, Meta, Sburb Guide (Homestuck), not really more like headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: A little explanation of SBURB and it´s inner workings...
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690





	For the Greater Good

The world of SBURB, for some, old civilizations long forgotten, even known as SGRUB, had many rules.

Rules that may seem barbaric, senseless and violent to outsiders, but were surely necessary to complete the purpose the program, disguised as a game to appeal to the youth of the ending civilization. Rules that were simply there, to support the game, they were there for the greater good.

SBURB/SGRUB was by no means a benevolent charity. No, it symbolizes the "Circle of Life". For some things have to end, that others may start. No one would call this cause and effect barbaric, senseless or violent. Now everybody would call this simply natural. Some would even go so far to call this process beautiful.

In this case, an old civilization, except the players, must end before a new universe may rise from the ashes. A cycle that just follows all the old rules of every that came before and will come after this one. A circle that was repeated many times and will undoubtedly repeated many more.

The players, specifically always young teens, targeted specifically by the program, were rewarded for their sacrifices. After all they leave behind all those they know. Their guardians and all those that were in their social circle that weren´t enticed by the program.

Why are you looking at me like this? Oh, yes! The program disguises itself as a game, for the sole reason to get young teens on the cusp of adulthood to participate.

I will continue now if you don´t mind, alright?

If they completed the ritual sacrifice, they are even rewarded with a status, best described as godhood. What after all is a little death, when it comes with the ability to only die a heroic or just death. Surely that first death is nothing compared to it´s reward.

Again with this face! The program was designed to be this way after all. Otherwise, it wouldn´t function anymore. Surely you can understand the delicacy that is coding, no? One wrong character and the whole thing just crashes down. With a program delicate and important as this, some things are simply necessary!

Huh, why, you ask? No reason, really. Who designed it? That information was lost years ago. Many tried to find the creator of this system, and thought they had found him in one man named "Andrew Hussie", if I recall correctly, but they were wrong. He simply was the narrator of a process of two connected cycles.

Anyway "Godtier" is the state of godhood, fittingly, called. They are several classes and aspects. They always have opposites, either passive and active or on facing each other in design. Like Heir and-

Huh? You know already all that? Ah, he told you? Well then I will continue with the next point. I don´t want to bore you after all or waste your precious time.

The change is powered by the leaving life force. You would be surprised what amount of energy is set free, when someone dies. The quest bed is designed to use the energy completely and not let go anything go to waste. This is also why always young adults are targeted. More unlived life and still mature enough to complete the game.

You don´t seem surprised. Ah! Yes, that is exactly the reason, why everybody has their own quest bed, they are unique, the program immediately fits them to the person that is supposed to die and revived on them.

Yes, they can die and be dragged to their quest bed. Thank you very much for that imaginary picture. A fair warning though, the powers, when revived may be a little bit weaker then, in comparison to directly dying on the quest bed, so it should be avoided, but isn´t a tragedy.

So do make everything simple and short, that you can hopefully understand it too. Even though you asked many questions in my little explanation, that was supposed to be a little paragraph but now grew to several. What I originally wanted to say was, here it is.

A sacrifice is always needed to get somewhere, no matter what it is and what the destination will be. Success will only come to you, if you work for it, in the end.

I wish you good luck, when your own session arrives, when your program starts, just remember what I told you.


End file.
